The present invention is concerned with a method and apparatus for applying a gusset to manufactured articles and especially to panty hose.
A prior method of making panty hose involves first manufacturing the panty hose and thereafter applying a reinforcing panel or gusset in order to extend the useful life of the panty hose. The application of the gusset has been by hand with the aid of a cutting and sewing machine.
As can readily be realized, applying the gusset using manual methods is time consuming and therefore costly in terms of labor and reduced production. In addition, uniformity in the finished products if difficult to maintain and, in practice, is usually low.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a method and apparatus for applying a gusset to manufactured articles in general, and in particular to such difficultly handled products as panty hose and other similar products.